


Pivotal

by AuntG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: A/N: In the show Castiel only takes an interest in our boys after he is instructed to save 'the righteous man' a.k.a. Dean.What if Cas had cared (about humanity) from the beginning?





	Pivotal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So the idea behind this story has been in my head for a loooong time.

Sam carelessly shoved open the bathroom door, exhaustion making his steps heavy as he walked over to the sink. He rubbed his eyes and then stared for a long moment at the weary face in the mirror. How did it get to this? Dean was in a coma, the yellow-eyed demon was on to them, and dad was about as informative as ever. They were out of options and if they didn't do something soon Dean would die. On the third hour of Dean's coma Sam had even tried prayer. He wasn't ready to lose his big brother and best friend; at twenty-two he wasn't willing or prepared to become a de facto orphan.

 

He heard the door creak open and shut, the lock snicking into place. Steps signaled the appearance of a man in the periphery of his vision; about six foot even, messy dark hair, tan trench-coat, with a gray tie and suit. No weapon.

 

Sam turned to get a better look and found intense blue eyes staring at him.

 

“Your father is about to do something really stupid.” A deep gravelly voice informed him.

 

Sam stared back and started inching his fingers slowly toward the blade strapped to the small of his back. Whereupon he noticed that the door behind gravelly voice had some kind of sigil in what looked to be dried blood.

 

“For privacy.” Gravelly voice said, having noticed where Sam's gaze was.

 

“Why should I believe you? You don't even know my father.”

 

The light from the bulb overhead chose that moment to flicker and the air thickened with the energy of an unfamiliar magic. As Sam let fly his dagger, he gasped as the magic coalesced to form shadow wings with a twenty foot wingspan behind the man's back.

 

“I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Gravelly voice announced, as his pupils glowed with blue light. After a moment he plucked the dagger out of his chest, inner light peaking through the hole and then healing shut.

 

“I don't know if I believe in angels.”

Sam had wanted to believe in angels as a child, his mother's promise that 'Angels are watching over you' ever present in his mind. Sam knew Father Jim believed. But as he got older he learned that despite the copious lore on demons and other monsters, no hunter had ever come across an Angel. As a result, belief in the mythological creatures was treated by most hunters with the same level of contempt as fairies.

 

“But I do believe you are something, so unless you are also here to heal my brother I don't care what you know about my father.” Sam replied, his voice low and even.

 

Whatever this creature was, if it wasn't there to kill them it could be the answer to Sam's prayer. Sam wondered what the cost would be.

 

“You should care. Your father is about to make a deal with Azazel the yellow-eyed for your brother's soul, and I can--”

 

“Fuck!” Sam said, as he ran and unlocked the bathroom door.

 

“--heal your brother.”

 

“He's in the basement!” Castiel yelled after him, causing Sam—who had opened the door and taken a few steps toward Dean's room—to pivot mid-step and turn down the hall instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, if anyone thinks I should try to continue or would like to continue it themselves let me know.
> 
> You can assume that this scene took place before the Ouija board scene which is why Sam didn't already know that John had left.


End file.
